Twenty Three
by Yuna's Aeon
Summary: The dobe seems to think that we're cursed and to prove himself correct and me wrong, he has decided to write on our coffee table. With permanent marker... Sasunaru. Reference to the move 23. One-shot.


Hello Guinea pigs! After watching the movie 23with Jim Carrey, I had to write this. It just wouldn't leave my head!

_Evil plot bunny._

In any case, the movie that is referenced in this story is the movie 23, where everything adds up to that number. For example, the _Titanic_ sank on April 15, 1912. Thus 4+1+5+1+9+1+2 23. Go figure. Thus, the number drives people who try to figure it out insane, usually resulting in murder and/or suicide.

I know what you are all thinking.

What the Hell is Jim Carrey doing in this movie.

Usual warning, pairing is Sasunaru and a good amount of fluff, so if you don't like, don't read. And... _Sasunaru forever!_

Oh yeah... almost forgot. I don't own _Naruto _nor do I own the movie _23_ which is referenced in this story. Or Jim Carrey, because that would be weird.

So... without further to do...

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto looked up, startled to see his boyfriend of several years staring down at him in horror. "Nothing," Naruto replied innocently.

"Nothing requires you to write on our coffee table?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

Naruto gave a sheepish grin, setting the marker aside to scratch the back of his head. "I ran out of paper," he said, gesturing to the litter of fully marked papers circling around him like a field of flowers.

The last thing the ANBU captain expected to come home to was that. After a long day of grueling missions, peace and quiet was definitely on the agenda. Instead, the raven haired ninja ended up walking in on his boyfriend sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by used papers, and seeming doodling on the room's table.

Which was also a priceless heirloom.

"Is that permanent marker?" Sasuke practically breathed out, still in shock.

Naruto's eyes tugged downward to the writing utensil he was using. Shrugging, he simply capped it, tossed the marker to the side, and picked up another one from the chaos surrounding him. "Not anymore," he said, continuing on with his calculations.

"Naruto, what the Hell are you doing?"

"Like I said before: Nothing!" the blond shot back, looking aggravated.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You're defiling a priceless antique. You're obviously doing something!" Sasuke countered, taking a threatening step forward.

"It's nothing!"

Fed up with that answer, Sasuke dashed forward and snatched the piece of paper that the blond was using. Furious, Naruto jumped to his feet with a surprising amount of grace, attempting a grab at the paper.

"Give it back teme!"

"Make me dobe," Sasuke replied, multitasking by holding off the raging kitsune and scanning the sheet in his hand.

The dobe's handwriting was preposterous and there were doodles all over, causing reading it to be difficult. However, one message did get across.

"Twenty-three?" the raven questioned, thoroughly confused.

Naruto sagged against the older boy, exhausted from his tantrum. He drove his head into Sasuke's chest, a light blush growing over his cheeks.

"Dobe. What's this?"

"Nothing?" Naruto mumbled weakly into the other's shirt, making more of a question than a statement.

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled warningly.

The blond huffed and turned around, crossing his arms. "I'm trying to see if we're cursed!" Naruto replied quickly.

"…what?"

"Oh come on," Naruto said, rolling his eyes and snatching back the paper. "Like that movie we watched last week-end, where if your name, birthday, stuff like that equals twenty-three, you're cursed!" he all but shouted.

"…the one with Jim Carrey?"

"Yes, the one with Jim Carrey! But that's not the point! If you're cursed, you end up killing your loved one, just like-"

Sasuke slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth, effectively interrupting him. He leaned in close. "And are you afraid that I might be cursed?" eyes dark with an untamed emotion.

Naruto blinked, his eyes never leaving those of his partner's. The blond pulled Sasuke's hand away swiftly. "No, of course not!" he replied, shocked. "We both know how much you suck at killing me!"

Sasuke looked at him strangely.

"Well, it's true!" Naruto shot back, his blush returning.

Sasuke observed his boyfriend carefully, "Then what are you afraid of?"

Naruto shuffled his feet. "That I might be," he muttered.

"…"

"It's just…" Naruto started, raising his eyes to the ceiling to avoid eye contact. "So much has happened. I just want a reason for all of it. You know?"

"Hn."

"I know I'm being stupid, but…" the blond said softly, biting his lip in frustration.

"Dobe."

Naruto gasped out in surprise when a pair of pale arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him tightly against a muscular chest.

"The reason can be seen right here. Right now," Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear.

Naruto turned around to look at the raven straight in the eye, "You think so?"

Sasuke smirked, "I know so. Genius, remember? Now, come on."

"Huh?" Naruto perked up, confused. "What about the papers?"

"…were those all of you trying to find a connection with that number?"

Naruto looked away, still blushing like a tomato.

Sasuke sighed, "All right, come on."

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, curious.

"To find another horror movie for you to obsess over."

"Teme!"

* * *

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please, tell me in a review.

On a side note, I just went out driving with my permit for the very first time. Good Lord, I thought I was going to die!


End file.
